En Familia
by alessandra98
Summary: [CAP. 4 EDITADO] Después de la muerte de su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha se ve obligado a tomar a la esposa de este como suya. SasuIno, pasado ItaIno
1. Cuidado con lo que Deseas

**En Familia**

 **Sasuke I: Cuidado con lo que Deseas**

Culpa, un sentimiento que muy raramente se permitía sentir ya que en su línea de trabajo uno no puede darse el lujo de ser algo menos que despiadado, ahora lo invadía y hasta transpiraba por cada poro de su piel. Siempre había querido a la mujer de su hermano, pero no así. Jamás la hubiese querido así. El precio que había pagado para que su deseo se volviese realidad había sido excesivamente caro.

La primera vez que la vio se enamoró de ella. Sasuke Uchiha nunca había creído en la frase "amor a primera vista", ¿cómo puedes crear tan fuerte conexión hacia una personaba basado simplemente en apariencias? Pero, como todo lo relacionada a ella, nada nunca tenido sentido.

Fue una navidad cuatro años atrás, cuando Itachi la introdujo a la familia. Los Uchihas tenían esta tradición de retirarse a su aislado chalet en el País de la Nieve la semana antes de Navidad para alejarse de la ciudad y celebrar las fiestas juntos. Que su hermano mayor hubiese llevado a Ino con él para esa ocasión tan íntima de su familia solo podía significar que su relación iba muy en serio. Y en efecto, durante esa Nochebuena le propuso matrimonio.

Sasuke, quien amaba e idolatraba a su hermano, trató de sentirse feliz por él y su nueva prometida. Pero el monstruo de los celos rugía en su interior. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para domarlo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón diciéndole que conocía a Ino por menos de una semana, y que lo único que debía importarle era la felicidad de su hermano. Sus intentos fueron en vano. Quería a esa mujer para él.

Al menor de los Uchihas nunca le habían interesado las mujeres. No es que fuese homosexual, para nada. Pero para él su única satisfacción era su trabajo, y con eso tenía suficiente. Antes de sus treinta había alcanzado más éxitos que la mayoría de la población durante su vida entera.

Sasuke e Itachi habían amasado una fortuna con la creación de la primera supertienda del País del Fuego: el único lugar donde podías encontrar desde víveres hasta baterías para tu auto bajo el mismo techo y a los precios más bajos. Su primera sucursal en Konoha fue un éxito redondo y desde entones Sasuke dedicó horas de su día a expandir su negocio a otras áreas. En menos de cinco años desde la inauguración en Konoha ya habían abierto diez sucursales más a lo largo del país del Fuego, y habían cruzado barreras territoriales hasta países vecinos como el País del Viento y de la Tierra.

Una – desagradable – parte de su trabajo consistía en aplastar negocios pequeños que pudiesen oponer competencia. Lo cual le había dado la reputación de ser el típico cruel y frío hombre de negocios.

El hombre estaba casado a su trabajo, dejándole nada de tiempo para relaciones. Nunca había tenido novia. Y a esas alturas, ya había hecho las paces con su soltería. No todo el mundo está destinado a encontrar amor, y no había nada malo con ello.

Hasta que apareció Ino en su vida. La rubia era hermosa y encantadora. Su actitud burbujeante capturaba a todo aquel que se acercase a ella. Incluso su serio y distante padre había caído rendido ante su encanto, aceptándola de inmediato a la familia. A Sasuke le gustaba compararla con el sol, brillante y llenándolo todo de calor pero el cual debes admirar a distancia para no correr el riesgo de quemarte.

Mantener sus sentimientos a raya no fue difícil, él no era un animal que actuaría solo para su satisfacción. Su respeto y amor hacia su hermano siempre vendrían primero, algo con lo que ninguna mujer podría interferir. Además, Ino solo tenía ojos para Itachi. Ella jamás lo vería a él con esa adoración. Su relación no podía encajar ni en la clasificación de amistad. Su relación era de cuñados, nada más y nada menos.

Cualquier sentimiento hacia ella los reprimía a la privacidad de su habitación donde entre sábanas trataba de aplacar sus deseos con su mano, siempre insatisfactoriamente. Muchas noches pidió a los dioses que las cosas fuesen diferentes, que sí pudiese retroceder en el tiempo no malgastaría un instante en hacerla suya adelantándosele a su hermano.

Y los dioses fueron crueles y escucharon su oración, otorgándole lo que pedía pero de la manera más retorcida posible.

La ley del levirato era una antigua costumbre que la mayoría de los clanes seguían por mera tradición, y que muy pocas veces era puesta en práctica debido a la improbabilidad de que todas las circunstancias requeridas coincidieran: fallecimiento del marido antes de haber producido hijos varones y que alguno de sus hermanos no estuviese casado. Pero que en el caso de Sasuke e Ino Uchiha estos preceptos se cumplían: Ino se convirtió en viuda antes que en madre, y Sasuke era soltero.

Por eso, poco después de acabar el período de luto establecido por el clan para honrar a Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha desposó a la viuda de su hermano.

Podía oír a los dioses burlándose de él: _¿no es esto lo que habías pedido?_

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo otra historia multi capítulos que comienzo. Ya me prometí a mi misma que no voy a comenzar otra hasta que TODOS mis fics estén completos. La manera en que voy a hacer esto es eligiendo un fic en el cual concentrarme hasta que lo termine.**

 **Así que les voy a pedir un favor, voten (en un review o mensaje privado) por cualquiera de mis historias que quieren que termine primero y yo prometeré a dedicarme solamente a ese fic hasta terminarlo!**

 **Tengo un capítulo casi completo para este nuevo fic, así que lo voy a subir pronto, y ya después de eso haré cualquier fic ustedes me pidan. El fic que tenga más votos (incluso si es solo uno), es el que escogeré para continuar**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic. Mi pareja principal siempre ha sido NejiIno, pero últimamente me picó el gusanito del SasuIno . espero que eso no les moleste jajaja ;)**

 **Mil gracias por leer. Por fis dejen reviews, me animan mucho.**

 **Un millón de besitos,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Peticiones

**En Familia**

 **Itachi I: Peticiones**

 _Querido Sasuke,_

 _Espero que nunca tengas que leer esta carta, ya que eso significaría que no estoy en este mundo. Me conoces y sabes que me gusta estar preparado para todo, por eso me encuentro ahora escribiendo este documento, la carta más difícil que he tenido que escribir._

 _Sí estás leyendo esto, entonces la familia ya se reunió para discutir la opción de sí seguir o no la ley del levirato._

 _Mi amado hermano menor, sé que lo que estoy apunto de pedir de ti es mucho pero, por favor, medita las razones que te doy antes de tomar tu decisión._

 _Quiero que aceptes._

 _Probablemente tu primera reacción fue "¿Qué demonios, Itachi?". Te conozco demasiado bien. Sasuke, literalmente te conozco de toda tu vida. El día que viniste al mundo quedó grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Fue el día que juré que siempre te protegería y que procuraría por tu felicidad._

 _Es por eso que no creo que esta petición es tan descabellada como tú crees que es. Hermano, en los últimos años has dedicado tanto de tu energía a tu trabajo que no te sobra nada para ponerte en búsqueda de la felicidad. Como alguien que te ha amado desde que me enteré de tu existencia, esto es algo que me preocupa en gran manera. Me aterroriza pensar que un día acabarás como nuestro padre: consumido y amargado por su trabajo._

 _No intento criticar tu dedicación o esfuerzo, tan solo alertarte de que hay otros placeres en la vida que a la larga son mucho más preciados._

 _Antes de que Ino entrara a mi vida, yo era igual que tú. Pero ella tiene esta habilidad de derrumbar paredes y derretir el más duro hielo con su presencia. Sí lo logró conmigo, sé que podrá hacerlo contigo también._

 _Sasuke, quiero que seas feliz. Y_ sé _que al lado de Ino podrás encontrar verdadera felicidad._

 _Créeme, no es fácil tener que imaginar a tu esposa con alguien más. Pero amo a Ino demasiado para ser tan egoísta de desear que después de mi muerte ella no encuentre a alguien más. Después de todo ella es una mujer como ningún otra: inteligente, carismática, fuerte y hermosa. No me sorprendería que algún tipo le coqueteara en mi funeral._

 _Pero pensar en ti ocupando ese lugar junto a ella, es casi un alivio. Jamás pediría, ni pretendería, que seas mi remplazo. Tú no puedes ser yo, como yo no puedo ser tú. Pero tú eres lo más cercano que tengo, Sasuke. Eres la única persona en que confió que podrá darle lo que ella merece y necesita. Sé que tú sabrás amarla, respetarla y protegerla cuando yo no esté._

 _Ino puede parecer independiente, y en muchas formas lo es. Pero también es muy vulnerable. Y en una ocasión como esta, sé que ella necesitará de un hombro del que apoyarse. Quiero que ese hombro seas tú. Quiero que seas el esposo que yo no podré ser más, y sé que harás un mejor trabajo del que yo hice (siempre logras superarme en cualquier aspecto con tu dedicación)._

 _De estar juntos Ino y tú encontrarían una manera de curarse mutuamente la herida de mi partida y creo que, eventualmente, verdadero amor florecería de su relación._

 _Tuve la dicha de casarme por amor, y puede sonar hipócrita que te pida que renuncies a la oportunidad de hacerlo tú también. Sí hay alguien en tu vida al que ames, entonces por favor ignora esta carta. Pero sí no, dale una oportunidad a Ino. Puedo prometer que amarla es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. No, me equivocó. Ser amado por ella lo es. Permítete sentirlo. Sé que nunca has sido muy cercano a ella y he observado que te incómoda su presencia, pero puedo asegurarte que una vez y la conozcas tu actitud para con ella cambiará positivamente._

 _Hermano, mi alma descansaría en paz de saber que tú cuidas de mi Ino y de ver que ella te traerá esa felicidad que tú tanto necesitas pero que no lo sabes aún._

 _Está en tu derecho declinar al levirato. Pero espero que mis palabras te hayan convencido._

 _Itachi_

 _PS: Sí decides casarte con Ino, te advierto que tiene un temperamento temible. ¡Trata de no enojarla mucho!_

XXXXXXXX

 _Mi amada esposa,_

 _Quiero comenzar esta carta pidiéndote perdón por no cumplir con mis votos matrimoniales. Daría todo lo que tengo para seguir a tu lado._

 _Sí yo fuese el que te perdía antes de tiempo, no creo que hubiese podido seguir con mi vida. Tú, en cambio, podrás. La mujer de la que me enamoré nunca se rinde, y puede usar la peor de las tragedias como combustible para salir adelante. Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto._

 _Y es por este amor que siento por ti que mi prioridad número uno es velar por tu bienestar. No quiero que nunca te haga falta algo. Económicamente, eso es fácil. Pero emocionalmente, necesitaré de tu cooperación para poder asegurar esto._

 _Sabes que jamás te pediría hacer algo que te perjudicaría en ninguna manera. Por eso, reflexiona en lo que estoy por pedirte._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestra segunda navidad juntos? Claro que lo haces, nada escapa tu mente. Esa semana, Sasuke, tú y yo salimos a esquiar una mañana. Acabábamos de terminar nuestro circuito y hablábamos tranquilamente al pie de la montaña cuando un adolescente perdió el control de su tabla y venía dirigido a toda velocidad hacia ti. Antes de que ni tú ni yo pudiésemos reaccionar, Sasuke ya te había empujado fuera del camino de aquel peligro tomando él el golpe y como cuando se puso de pie lo primero que preguntó fue si estabas bien._

 _Fue ahí cuando supe que no tendría que preocuparme por ti sí algo me llegase a pasar, porque mi hermano siempre estaría al pendiente tuyo. Por esto me gustaría que aceptases a casarte con él._

 _No estoy diciendo que eres débil y necesitas de un hombre para cuidarte, pero odiaría verte sufrir sola. Mi muerte será algo de lo que tú ni él jamás se podrán recuperar, pero creo que juntos podrán enmendar el daño que causará. Ustedes dos son las personas que más me aman, y es lógico que encuentren consuelo el uno con el otro ya que atravesaran el mismo camino que es el duelo._

 _Por favor, dale una oportunidad a Sasuke. Siempre te quejas de lo frío y distante que es contigo, pero tú no lo conoces como yo lo hago. Debajo de esa armadura que pone para el mundo, se esconde un hombre con un gran corazón. Sasuke te quiere. Quizás no lo sabe como demostrar, o quizás está celoso de la persona que le 'robó' a su hermano mayor. Pero no hay manera de negar que se preocupa por ti._

 _Así como tú vas a necesitar de él, él necesitará de ti. Desde niño Sasuke me considera el centro del universo. Sé que para él perderme será un golpe muy duro. Y por su inhabilidad de lidiar con emociones, probablemente se ahogara en trabajo para evitar sentir algo en absoluto. Mi hermano necesitará de alguien que lo guíe, que le muestre que sentir tristeza y frustración es normal, que llorar está permitido, que sí solo embotella todo eso dentro, estallará. Ese alguien eres tú Ino. Tú sabrás como mostrarle a vivir._

 _No quiero que te sientas obligada a aceptar. Tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy buscándote un remplazo mío. Ni en un millón de años querría dejar de ser el amor de tu vida. Me haces tan feliz cuando me dices que me amarás para siempre porqué sé que lo dices en serio. Por favor, no dejes de amarme después de mi partida._

 _Pero no permitas que por eso no puedas enamorarte de nuevo. No sería justo que pases el resto de tu vida sin volver a experimentar la dicha que es tener a alguien a quien amar. Sí esta persona resulta no ser Sasuke, está bien. Pero te puedo asegurar que nadie podrá amarte con más pasión que mi hermano. Con excepción a mi, claro. Cuando él ama alguien da lo mejor de si para esta persona. Él te amará Ino, esto no lo dudo ya que es imposible no amarte. Solo dale la oportunidad para hacerlo._

 _Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación en este momento tan difícil. Pero tu felicidad es demasiado importante para mi. Por favor, no te niegues el ser feliz._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Itachi_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Escribir este capítulo fue bastante difícil, pero estoy (más o menos) satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que todavía tenga su atención ;)**

 **Gracias especiales a Hibari-sempai y Etsuko Hoshi por sus reviews (y votos!) y a quienes le dieron fav al fic.**

 **Como mencioné en el cap. anterior después de este capítulo me dedicaré unicamente a uno de mis fics en progreso por el cual ustedes voten. Hasta el momento este fic tiene dos votos y 'el embajador' tiene uno. Así que dependerá en los votos que reciba después de subir este capítulo. Publicaré en mi profile cual historia resultó seleccionada!**

 **Un besote,**

 **Alessandra!**


	3. Asumiendo cambios

**En Familia**

 **Ino: Asumiendo cambios**

Su esposo estaba muerto. El amor de su vida se había para no volver, y lo único que quedaba de él eran sus recuerdos. Todavía seguía sin poder asimilar cuan rápido todos los sucesos habían pasado. En un parpadeo su vida entera había sido trastocada dramáticamente y no había nada que ella hubiese podido hacer para evitarlo.

Cuanta desgracia había causado un solo hombre, un maldito conductor ebrio que le arrebató lo que ella más amaba en un segundo, comenzando por… No, no quería pensar en eso, ya lo había sufrido demasiado esa pérdida, y su matrimonio también lo había hecho. Y cuatro semanas y medias más tarde el accidente le arrebató aún más, cuando una hemorragia cerebral que no había sido examinada se llevó a su Itachi justo y cuando estaban comenzando a arreglar las cosas.

Ni siquiera podía hacer su duelo de una manera normal. El día siguiente al funeral de Itachi, su nuevo clan se había reunido para discutir el asunto del levirato. Ino también había crecido siendo parte de un clan, y había aprendido todas las reglas y ceremonias que estos tradicionales grupos seguían. Sabía lo que significaba la muerte de su esposo al dejarla sin hijos, pero jamás imaginaría que tendría que llevarlo a cabo. En la mayoría de los casos se 'anulaba' la obligación al matrimonio si ambas partes se oponían.

Ino ni le había prestado atención al asunto, sabía que ni ella ni Sasuke aceptarían. Ambos expresaron su opinión en la reunión y después de que tres meses pasasen (para comprobar que no esperaba un hijo) se realizaría la ceremonia de anulación. _Como si lo necesitase_ , pensó con amargura. Ella sabía muy bien que no estaba embarazada, pero era mejor no entrometerse con la burocracia de los clanes.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron como ella había esperado. Últimamente nada lo hacía.

El abogado de Itachi los había citado a ella y a Sasuke a su oficina para entregarles cartas que el había dejado para ellos. El hombre los dejó solos en la oficina para que la leyeran. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas el instante que la terminó, leyó las palabras de su marido una vez más antes de redirigir su mirada al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa ovalada.

Como siempre, el rostro de su cuñado se mostraba inexpresivo. Pero cuando sintió que sus ojos azules se posaban sobre él, la miró y asintió con un movimiento corto y seco de su cabeza. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Decidieron que una ceremonia civil era lo mejor, una boda sería inapropiada. Su matrimonio no era una celebración después de todo. Las leyes del levirato exigían que la pareja cohabitará como verificación de consumación. Sin embargo, no fue necesario un acuerdo entre los dos para saber que a pesar de que vivirían juntos, nada se "consumaría". Sería demasiado incómodo, ¿acostarte con el hermano de tu difunto esposo? ¿por qué alguien creería que eso era buena idea?

Ino tampoco esperaba que algo naciese de su relación. La muerte de Itachi todavía estaba muy fresca, enamorarse de alguien más se sentiría como una traición a su memoria. Mucho menos sí ese alguien era su cuñado.

Sasuke era raro. Sí, sonaba como una niña colegiala tonta poniéndolo en esos términos, pero no había encontrado una mejor palabra para describirlo. El menor de los Uchiha era raro. Siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido, taciturno y distante. Itachi siempre lo defendía diciendo que era _tímido_ , pero a Ino no le convencía mucho. Sasuke parecía tener algo personal contra ella. Sí Ino entraba a una habitación, él salía. Sí ella le hablaba, él respondía con monosílabos. Y siempre parecía estar de mal humor en su presencia.

Ino había puesto su mayor esfuerzo para establecer una conexión con él ya que sabía lo preciado que su hermano era para Itachi. Organizó cenas semanales en su casa para los tres, pero de diez veces que planeaba, Sasuke cancelaba seis. Luego se enteró que se reunía semanalmente con Itachi a solas y entendió la indirecta: no quería nada que ver con ella. Y las cenas en su casa terminaron.

De ahí en adelante ellos solo se veían en eventos familiares como cumpleaños, viajes, para festejos de fin de año; o en eventos de la compañía como galas y cenas. En ambos escenarios hacían todo lo posible para evitarse. Ino le era amable por el amor que tenía a Itachi, pero no por eso significaba que le agradase. Sí Sasuke la veía como una intrusa, o roba hermanos, o cazafortunas allá él que no se quiso tomar el tiempo o trabajo de conocerla mejor. Ino Uchiha no era ninguna de esas cosas, y no dignaría con su presencia a un hombre que le huía como si fuera la peste.

La rubia tomó el retrato de su marido que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Itachi siempre había querido que la relación de Ino y Sasuke mejorase. Ino acarició con su pulgar el rostro plasmado en la fotografía. Incluso en su muerte había buscado una manera de traerlos cerca.

Ino respiró profundo para evitar las lágrimas. Su cuñado convertido en esposo llegaría en un par de horas y tenía una casa que organizar. Sasuke y ella habían decidido que lo mejor sería que él se mudase a su casa, ya que el apartamento de soltero de él solo tenía un cuarto de huéspedes que él usaba como estudio. La casa de Ino había sido un regalo de bodas de Fugaku y Mikoto, era espaciosa y con cuartos de sobra. Sasuke podría tener su propia habitación y hasta usar un cuarto como oficina.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama, el frío caló su semi-desnuda piel. Pronto extrañó el conforte de debajo de sus sábanas, pero desistió de regresar al mullido colchón. Sacó un par de leggings para yoga negros, y una camiseta holgada, también negra. Se vistió en silencio, repasando mentalmente la lista de tareas que tenía que realizar antes de la llegada de su cuñado. _Esposo_.

"Lo que hago por ti" le comentó a la foto antes de salir de la habitación.

Después del funeral, Ino había estado muy ocupada tratando de organizar el caos que era su 'nueva' vida. Muchos trámites legales y financieros con los que tenía que lidiar como viuda llegaron de inmediato a su escritorio. Eso y el levirato. Su ayuda doméstica había sido crucial durante esos primeros meses y no fue hasta un par de semanas atrás que Ino les dio un tiempo libre.

Sabía que su servidumbre quería mucho a Itachi, por lo bueno que siempre había sido con ellos, y que también sufrían su partida y necesitaban un tiempo para lamentarlo. La casa se sentía tan vacía, pero Ino agradecía la soledad. Al fin había podido llorar la muerte de su marido sin tener que pretender que tenía todo bajo control.

Ella también se había tomado un break del trabajo, y agradecía que al menos acomodar la casa mantenía su mente entretenida. Hacía años que no tocaba una escoba o unt trapeador, y casi había olvidado lo extenuante que la labor era.

 _Nota mental: incrementar el salario de sus criadas._

Llevó las sábanas limpias desde la lavandería hasta el cuarto que sería el de Sasuke a partir de esa mañana. Arregló la cama, decorándola con almohadones. Se preguntó si a Sasuke le importarían o no. Itachi siempre se quejaba de tener que quitarlos todas las noches antes de dormir. Antes de que su mente se perdiera en el recuerdo de su esposo tirándole uno de los almohadones color menta de su habitación, comenzando una guerra de almohadas, el timbre de la puerta resonó en las paredes de la casa.

Lanzó una rápida ojeada al reloj despertador que había colocado en la mesa de noche, leía 11:00 am. _Que puntual._

Por tres meses había logrado aplazar este momento, pero ya no podía seguir corriendo. Sasuke estaba aquí y tenía que enfrentarlo. Esta era su vida ahora, y él era parte de ella.

Ino abrió la puerta y se encontró con su cuñado-ahora-esposo parado en el portal con una sola maleta.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó después de saludarlo. Había esperado un equipo de mudanza y al menos un camión con sus pertenencias. Sasuke tenía un apartamento grande y asumió que mudaría todas sus cosas.

"Sí" el monosílabo fue la única respuesta que recibió.

"Entonces es una buena cosa que fuiste tú el que se mudó y no yo. Jamás podría empacar tan ligero" contestó tratando de romper la tensión.

"Hm" ¡pero que carácter! El Uchiha estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Ino se preguntó por cuanto tiempo lo soportaría antes de estallar.

"Te enseñaré tu cuarto" indicó. Sasuke ya conocía la casa, pero jamás se había quedado a dormir por lo que no estaba familiarizado con el diseño del segundo piso. Lo guió a través del portal hasta el amplio vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras de caracol.

"Tu habitación está en el segundo piso" explicó "Acomodé una de las habitaciones de abajo para que sirva de oficina sí lo necesitas."

"Gracias" murmuró Sasuke detrás de ella. _Al menos fueron dos sílabas._

Ino giró a la derecha al final de la escalera, la dirección opuesta a su propia habitación. Entró por la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo, seguida por Sasuke. Cruzó hasta el lado opuesto de la puerta.

"Aquí hay más sabanas y frazadas por si te da frio en la noche. También hay almohadas" Indicó abriendo una puerta de una cómoda de caoba teñida y barnizada, que contaba con dos compartimentos para almacenamiento a los lados y gavetas al medio. "Aquí puedes guardar tu ropa, y en el closet encontraras ganchos para lo que necesites colgar." Sasuke asintió en silencio. Ino continuó su mini tour.

"Esa puerta conecta a tu baño privado" señaló con su dedo índice "dentro hay un armario donde encontraras toallas limpias, jabones, pasta de dientes, y otros artículos de aseo…" Sasuke susurró un ok, gracias. Ino figuró que podría deducir el resto por sí solo.

"El control para la tele y el aire acondicionado están en la mesa junto a tu cama." Agregó como últimos detalles. Estaba lista para salir de ahí. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. "Oh y la contraseña para el internet inalámbrico es _ialcuadrado_. I mayúscula, todo pegado" A esto Sasuke alzó una ceja "Nuestros nombres comienzan con _I_ "

Decir esto en voz alta hizo que su estómago se revolviese. Había hablado de Itachi en presente, por un momento había olvidado que su esposo no estaba muerto. Ahora Sasuke la miraba con extrañeza. _Guarda tu compostura, Ino_ se ordenó _._

"Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó para reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban en correr. No quería llorar en frente de él.

"Ya comí" Sasuke le había dado la espalda, desempacado su maleta que había colocado sobre la cama.

"Ok" respondió ella algo cortante. Su actual estado había reducido la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Cerró tras de si al salir, y sintiéndose derrotada se recostó contra la puerta. Comenzó a llorar.

 _Itachi, ¿así es como quieres que sea feliz?_

* * *

 **Holis!**

 **Así quedaron las votaciones:**

 **En Familia: 5**

 **Retrógrado: 3**

 **Como Educar a un Hyuuga: 2**

 **El Embajador/Objeción: 1**

 **Entonces este será el orden en que (trataré) de terminar mis fics. No sé si lo haga en formato de terminar uno y luego trabajar en el otro, o si actualizar un capitulo de cada fic pero en ese orden. Siento que la segunda opción será más factible. Pero bueno, como En Familia y Retrógrado fueron los más votados son mi prioridad.**

 **Ok, ahora volviendo al fic. ¿Qué tal? Déjenme saber con sus reviews! Gracias a Kunieda Hatake, Mia, serena1670, graciethsm, Eri, Jamie Black, Nina y a quien firmó como guest! De verdad que sus comentarios me motivan mucho.**

 **Por cierto me gustaría agregar como explicación, para el levirato me estoy guiando más o menos por el yibbum que es como la versión judía (y que se describe en la Biblia hebrea) del levirato. Pero no en cada detalle, así que no lo presentaré** _ **exactamente**_ **igual.**

 **No desesperen, el SasuIno se está cociendo! ;)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Alessandra**


	4. Algo en Común

**En Familia**

 **Sasuke: Algo en común**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Itachi, y hoy era el día en que Sasuke se mudaría con la mujer de la que él se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio. La muerte de su hermano la había convertido en su esposa. Para Sasuke, Ino jamás se había sentido tan prohibida como lo hacía ahora.

Ellos contrajeron matrimonio a petición de su hermano, sin embargo, llevarlo a cabo se sentía como una traición a su memoria. Él siempre había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse alejado de Ino, quizás así sus sentimientos por ella se desvanecerían. Sus intentos habían sido en vano, cuatro años después y todavía se sentía tan atraído a ella como lo había estado el primer día.

Contempló la puerta de madera decorada con vitrales por cinco minutos, sabiendo que cuando presionase el tocase, su nueva vida comenzaría. Por una fracción de segundo casi se da la vuelta y regresa a su apartamento, pero lo detuvo su devoción a Itachi (y las ganas de estar con ella).

El campaneó del timbre resonó en sus oídos cuando presionó el botón, y su estómago se retorció nerviosamente. Ella estaría ahí pronto y no tenía idea de cómo actuar a su alrededor en esta situación. Ella era su esposa ahora, pero también era la viuda de su hermano.

Ino abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara hinchada. Había estado llorando. Sasuke se preguntó si había sido por Itachi o porque él se mudaría con ella. No importaba cual de las dos razones fuese, ambas significarían lo mismo: ella no lo quería ahí. Ino solo había aceptado a ese matrimonio por la carta que Itachi le había escrito.

Sasuke no había _querido_ ese matrimonio tampoco, no a las expensas de la muerte de su hermano. Pero no iba a mentirse, la carta de Itachi no había sido la única razón por la que aceptó a casarse con Ino. Él la amaba, y el prospecto de una vida junto a ella era uno brillante. Dudaba que su -siempre- inalcanzable rubia opinase lo mismo.

Ino todavía vestía de negro, simbolizando su luto. Se veía tan frágil y delicada y Sasuke no quería hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y decirle que él se iba a asegurar de que todo estuviese bien, mas decidió que lo mejor sería esconder sus sentimientos detrás su máscara de indiferencia, la que siempre usaba con ella.

Cuando ella bromeó acerca de su ligero equipaje, él quiso bromear de vuelta, quería hacerla sonreír de nuevo, pero él no era Itachi, quién siempre lograba hacerla reír. Así que simplemente asintió y la siguió a dentro de la casa.

Al subir por las escaleras de mármol, tuvo que desviar su mirada de la silueta de la rubia. Él iba detrás suyo, y los leggings que ella estaba usando se pegaban pecaminosamente a su parte posterior. Ino era su esposa, pero poner sus ojos sobre ella ahora lo hacía sentir más culpable que cuando Itachi vivía. Que irónico.

Ella le mostró su nueva habitación y él escuchó con atención todas sus instrucciones. Aunque fuese tan solo como huésped, Ino se estaba haciendo cargo de él, y aquello se sentía bien. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que ella mencionó la clave para el internet.

En un desliz su mente olvidó que su esposo ya no estaba con ella, y había hablado de él en presente. La realización la devolvía a esta realidad. En la que el amor de su vida no vivía y Sasuke era el único Uchiha que le quedaba. Y él que nunca iba a ser suficiente.

-Voy a preparar el almuerzo, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada. Estaba a punto de llorar. Él se dio la vuelta, para evitar tener que verla así.

-Ya comí- mintió entre dientes, ignorando las ganas de consolarla. Y su hambre.

La escuchó bufar detrás suyo y salir de la habitación.

 _Eres un imbécil, Sasuke_ se reprimió. La podía escuchar llorando del otro lado de la puerta. Se frotó la frente en gesto de frustración. Ino estaba sufriendo. Ella había perdido a su esposo, y aquí él estaba siendo egoísta al sentir celos de su fallecido hermano. Itachi le había encomendado el cuidado de Ino, y ella era la mujer que él amaba. No podía tratarla así.

Caminó hasta la puerta, giró el pómulo y se encontró con un gran nada al abrir. Se había tomado mucho tiempo e Ino ya se había ido. Inhaló y exhaló frustrado. De verdad que era un imbécil. No le quedaba de otra que regresar a su habitación, y terminar de desempacar.

Quince minutos más tarde escuchó un estruendo en el piso de abajo. _Ino._ Asustado salió disparado, como un rayo, escaleras abajo. Rezando que ella estuviese bien, sabía que estaban solos en casa y que aquel ruido solo había podido ser causado por ella.

Corrió hasta la cocina, donde supuso que ella estaría y ahí la encontró. Sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, llorando. El estruendo lo había causado un pyrex de vidrio que yacía en pedacitos sobre los azulejos de la cocina. Se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó examinándola para cerciorarse de que no estuviese lastimada. Ella negó con la cabeza y le mostró su mano derecha, la cual estaba roja.

-Me quemé- explicó ella entre hipidos. Señaló la estufa que estaba encendida, y Sasuke apagó el quemador. En un acto que lo sorprendió hasta a sí mismo la cargó en sus brazos colocando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro rodeando su espalda, y la llevó hasta el elegante fregadero sentándola en el mostrador junto a este. Había notado que ella estaba descalza y no hubiese sido prudente hacerla caminar en un piso lleno de vidrios rotos. Al menos eso se dijo.

Abrió la pluma del fregadero y tomándola por la muñeca, colocó su mano quemada bajo del chorro de agua fría. Cuando el líquido mojó su propia mano, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que todavía la estaba tocando, y que el espacio entre ellos era mínimo. Ella lo miraba con ojos ensanchados y él avergonzado, la soltó.

-¿Cómo te quemaste? – preguntó tratando de disipar la incomodidad que se había creado.

-Estaba tratando de bajar ese recipiente- dijo señalando a las astillas en el piso- pero no alcanzaba, así que me subí al mostrador pero olvidé que había encendido la estufa y cuando me iba a bajar apoyé mi mano sobre el quemador.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron, seguramente avergonzada por su descuido. Sasuke recordó que su hermano le había dicho lo torpe que ella podía ser, y como siempre tenía que estar cuidándola. _Esa es mi labor ahora, Itachi._ Amablemente le ofreció una paño de cocina limpio que encontró en una gaveta para que se secase la mano. Ino lo aceptó y después de usarlo en su mano, lo usó para limpiar su cara.

-Itachi siempre me decía que soy muy bajita para esta cocina- recordó con una sonrisa triste – él siempre tenía que bajarme las cosas de las repisas más altas.

-Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda a mi – informó un poco cortante, cruzándose de brazos. Él era igual de alto que su hermano, y no le hubiese negado ayudarla.

-Es que no tenías hambre- contrarrestó ella algo desafiante en el justo momento que su estómago rugió haciéndola sonrosarse una vez más. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Arréglate, te llevaré a comer- sus palabras sonaron como una orden, pero el Uchiha ya se había expuesto mucho a ella y tenía que recolocar su barrera. Podía cuidar de ella sin revelar lo que sentía. ¿Cierto?

-¿Me llevas hasta fuera de la cocina?- pidió ella, moviendo sus pies descalzos en el aire. Él la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente y la llevó hasta las escaleras en el vestíbulo. La posó en el suelo y ella lo miró con esos ojos azul cielo por un instante y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar ella besó su mejilla con suavidad.

-Gracias, Sasuke- embobado la vio alejarse escaleras arriba.

…

Condujeron en silencio. Sasuke todavía absorto en la escena que se había desarrollado media hora atrás. Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia un restaurante muy conocido para él.

-Este lugar… – murmuró Ino cuando él estacionó. – Itachi solía traerme aquí.

-Él y yo comíamos aquí todas las semanas - Sasuke tenía los ojos puestos sobre la puerta del diminuto local, una tiendita de sándwiches en la parte menos popular de la ciudad y que según Itachi servía el mejor emparedado Reuben de Konoha. Los recuerdos abrumándolo. –No he venido desde que…

No pudo completar la oración (no había hablado de la muerte de su hermano en alto),pero Ino asintió, comprendiéndolo.

-Yo tampoco.

…

Ambos ordenaron el emparedado Reuben en honor a Itachi.

-Aquí fue donde Itachi me contó de ti por primera vez- comentó Sasuke mientras esperaban por su orden. Las imágenes de ese día reproduciéndose en su cabeza como una película vieja.

 _-…Y entró a mi oficina gritando "Jamás nos quitaran la floristería, bastardos sin moral"-relató su hermano mayor, después de tomar un sorbo de su soda. –La invité a una cita después de cerrar el trato._

 _Sasuke levantó una ceja, entretenido por la historia que contaba. - ¿Después de que te llamó bastardo sin moral?_

 _-De hecho, porque me llamó bastardo sin moral. Tiene tanto fuego dentro de ella, es cautivador._

 _El menor de los Uchiha sonrió burlonamente. Esto era típico de Itachi, 'enamorarse' de cualquier chica que no tuviese miedo a hablarle sin miramientos. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos. Quizás ésta sería la chica que se ganase su corazón. Sasuke se alegró genuinamente por su modelo a seguir, él merecía ser feliz._

-Pensé que su compañía quería arruinar nuestra floristería – Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir que lo que querían era hacernos socios de negocios.

Ella no se equivocaba, pensó con melancolía. Originalmente cuando los hermanos Uchiha decidieron incorporar una sección de floristería y jardinería a su súper tienda, el competidor más fuerte en el mercado era Flores Yamanaka. Sasuke había citado al dueño a reunirse con él para hablar de un _trato_ , o sea: decidir que cuanto dinero le costaría a Uchiha Corp. el cierre de las puertas de la floristería.

A último minuto Itachi, cuyo trabajo consistía en conseguir proveedores y crear alianzas con otros negocios que fuesen relevantes al suyo, lo convenció de que sería un error tratar de imponerse sobre la floristería. Flores Yamanaka llevaba sirviendo Konoha por más de cuarenta años, no solo tenían contratos con los mayores proveedores de flores pero también contaban con el afecto de la gente de Konoha y destruir aquel negocio sería una jugada poco inteligente para su creciente cadena de súper mercados.

Sasuke sabía que su hermano tenía razón, y en lugar de él reunirse con los Yamanaka, Itachi lo hizo.

De haberse opuesto, él y no Itachi habría sido quién hubiese conocido a Ino primero. Pero Sasuke dudaba que Ino hubiese querido algo que ver con el hombre encargado de poner fuera de negocio a su floristería familiar. Quizás él no estaba destinado a estar con ella. No en ese entonces, y tampoco ahora. Al menos no en el aspecto amoroso.

-Dijo que de todos los arreglos que ha supervisado, definitivamente el que firmó contigo fue el que más dolores de cabeza le causó.

-No por nada me gradué primera de mi clase en negocios y finanzas- presumió ella. Esa era la Ino que conocía.

La chica que había tomado su pedido regresó con sus sándwiches y Sasuke no dejó de notar los ojos coquetos que esta la dedicaba. Era bastante atractiva, pero para su infortunio, la única mujer para la que Sasuke tenía ojos se encontraba frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Ino era todo lo que él veía y la única que él quería tener.

-Por Itachi- dijeron al unísono antes de probar por primera vez el bocadillo del que tanto habían oído alabanzas.

Sasuke escupió el pedazo que había mordido en una servilleta e Ino lo imitó. Quizás aquel podía ser el mejor Reuben de todo el país del Fuego, pero seguía siendo la peor idea para un sándwich que alguien jamás había inventado. ¿Chucrut y aderezo mil islas?

-¿French dip?- preguntó Sasuke, después de tomar un largo trago de su soda para enjuagar el sabor que el sándwich había dejado.

-Ese es mi favorito- asintió ella con esa sonrisa que lograba derrumbar cualquier pared que el intentaba construir para mantenerla fuera.

Quizás Itachi no había acertado en su sugerencia de sándwiches, pero no se había equivocado al decir que Ino tenía una habilidad única para derretir el hielo más congelado, ya lo había hecho con él.

* * *

 **Super leve Sasuino, pero no se me emocionen mucho aún.. no va a ser así de fácil ;)**

 **Me encanta el french dip, es literalmente mi sándwich favorito. Reuben, por otro lado, es súper EW!**

 **¡Gracias GrayZaforever, Mia, Kunieda Hatake, Eri, y RocioFri!**

 **¡Gracias a todo el que lee!**

 **Tanto hablar de sándwiches ya me dio hambre! Hasta luego, amores!**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
